Pick up the Pieces to Happiness
by LacieFuyu
Summary: It has been eight years since they separated and Stefan just disappeared from Klaus's life but he never know the reason of their nasty break up. Stefan and Klaus would finally unwoven it all. Would they found a way to find each other again?. Klaus/Stefan (Klefan). AU (All Human) One-Shot. Unbetaed. All mistake are mine.


Hello! I am back after sometime. Since there is so little Klefan fic I've been itching to write something for awhile, I am sorry if it turned so bad to be honest. My writing skills getting rusty and I am sorry this unbeated so all mistake is mine.

Anyway for a note I will list their ages to make it easier.

Stefan Salvatore : 31 year old

Klaus Mikaelson : 34 year old

Elijah Mikaelson : 36 year old

Caroline Forbes : 31 year old

Elena Gilbert : 31 year old

Hope Mikaelson : 7 year old

Marcel Mikaelson: 14 year old

* * *

I hope you guys like it!

 _"Stefan."_

 _Stefan startled out of his musing and dumbly said "Huh?"_

 _Klaus chuckled. "What got you so immersed, love? I called your names few times already."_

 _Stefan shown him sheepish smile, shrugged. "I have an idea for the story I currently developed but well it's still scattered in my mind, not solid yet. Also what are you doing standing on the doorframe? Here." Stefan patted the empty space on sofa beside him_

 _Klaus lifted his eyebrow as he sat down and pulled Stefan into his arm. "You have to let me see one of your stories and publish it one of these days, love."_

 _Stefan groaned and hid his face on Klaus's shoulder. "It just a hobby. It's fine. I don't have to publish it."_

 _Klaus snorted. "And wasted all these potential? Maybe in your dream."_

 _"You haven't even read my recent stories. Why are you so sure my stories worth being published? It probably bad." Stefan shook his head against Klaus's shoulder. Stefan could hear Klaus's annoyed sigh. So he just pressed his face even deeper but his boyfriend not letting him._

 _Klaus grabbed Stefan's cheek with his free hand and lifted his face so their eyes would meet._

 _"You were doing terrific in your creative writing class, love. Not to mention all those writings you did since we were child and I assure you even unpolished as it was, it was good."_

 _Stefan bit his lip. "Still... It's not like I would have time to focus in my stories. You know my father-"_

 _"Can choke for all I care."_

 _"Nik!" Stefan pulled back, he had conflicted expression. Klaus muttered under his breath. Stefan could swear he heard something like "bloody hell" and " "bastard"._

 _"Nik, I know why you didn't like my father but-"_

 _"He keep pressuring you Stefan! He didn't take your feeling or your dream into account! Not to mention even thought you always doing your best, he always belittle you! I can't stand it." Klaus spat out. "It's like seeing another, Mikael."_

 _In the mention of Klaus's step-father, Stefan sighed. He knew how bad Mikael was to Klaus. Mikael always taunted Klaus as unwanted child, the odd one and a freak. He always emotionally and physically hurt by Mikael. His siblings used to bring Klaus to Stefan's room when he got beat up quite bad and Mikael was in bad mood. Stefan squeezed Klaus's arm softly and drew soothing circles with his thumb._

 _Klaus sighed. He pulled Stefan into one-armed hug and kissed his forehead. "You were not supposed to comfort me, love. I should be the one assure and comfort you this time, not otherwise."_

 _Stefan just shrugged. He didn't have problem comforting his boyfriend. He always did when Klaus needed it._

 _Klaus pulled back and then leaned on so their forehead would meet. He looked straight to Stefan's warm green eyes. He cupped Stefan's face with both of his hands and muttered. "You know I love you, right?"_

 _Stefan smiled softly. "Of course I know, you silly. I love you too, Nik."_

 _Klaus smiled and kissed him._

"Stefan!"

Stefan jolted up. He almost hit his head but stopped right before he actually hit it. He still felt kind of dizzy and shook his head slowly to clear his head, the brightness of his room not helping at all. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He could feel the dull ached behind his head. He pressed his palm on his eye, hoping to reduce the pain building in his head. Not to mention the stiffness and pain of his neck. The last few days had been hell. He knew of these days his insomnia would kill him.

"Stefan... Are you alright?" a worried voice, the same one that jolted him out of his unplanned sleep, heard above him. His eyes met with his most trusted secretary and best friend, Caroline Forbes. He tried to smile, reassuring her but it came out as grimace instead.

"I'll... be alright. Somehow." Stefan shrugged, tried to be nonchalant about it.

Caroline narrowed her eyes dangerously, obviously didn't buy his answer. She folded her hands and tapped the floor impatiently. "Stefan Salvatore, you know better than lying right in front of me."

Stefan remained silent, refused to say anything. Caroline sighed, she fished out her phone, she open it and searching for the group chat.

"You telling me whatever bothering you right now or I will tell Lexi and Elena that you didn't take care of yourself and you know Elena knows mean your brother will also know."

"Care..." Stefan said exasperatedly. Caroline just gave him a pointed look. He sighed.

"Fine."

Caroline cheered inwardly as she shoved her phone down to her blazer's pocket. She pulled the nearest chair and sat on it. She threw Stefan a curious look. "Talk to me, Stefan."

Stefan took a time before finally blurted out. "I miss him." before Caroline could say anything Stefan added. "I knew it had been 8 years but I... I had loved and in love with him for so long that I just can't... I just can't let go. I miss Nik, so much Care... I know its my own fault, he probably hate me and I deserve it but-"

"Hey, hey stop it with your self-loath, mister. We had talked about this, you couldn't do this to yourself, Stefan. It affected you, both physically and mentally, badly." Stefan leaned down. He buried his face on his folded hands. Caroline looked at him with sadness. She combed his hair with her hand, tried to give him reassurance he badly needed.

"You know you could tell him about it, up right?"

"Now? It's too late, Care. He didn't need to know. He is content with his life. He has his children now. He doesn't need me. He is happy and I... don't want to destroy it."

Caroline hadn't give up. "He has his children but it's not like he married the woman who gave birth to his daughter, she currently dating his brother, Elijah and his son is adopted, Stefan. You didn't even know how his children." Caroline kept stroking his hair gently. "You can try to explain why you had to do what you did. He still single after you guys separated."

"But-"

"Mikael is dead, Stefan! He can't threaten you anymore!" Stefan's lip thinned out. He knew but he felt it was too late. It was already too late to fix anything. He was sure Klaus already moved on, after all it had been 8 years.

"Stefan, hey... Look at me, c'mon." Stefan reluctantly lifted his head. Caroline's expression softened, she could see how tired, both mentally and physically Stefan was. For all those 8 years, he had been back and forth almost getting out of rail. He was falling apart and still.

Beside the problem with the pressure he got from his father all the time, the insult. He tried his best managing their family business, he succeeded and yet there was no acknowledgement.

Sometime Caroline wished Stefan more like his brother when it was about his father. At least Damon could careless with whatever nonsense Giuseppe threw to him. He had no love for his father nor he sought his approval anymore. He got to be independent, moved out with Elena and doing things he loved. Meanwhile Stefan was miserable, he didn't enjoy handling the business, his hard work was nothing for his father, the occasional insult and the worst thing was Stefan bottled up everything. He always acted as if he deserved it and the only person that could shake him out of it not here. He was a mess.

"How about calling it off today? I can rearrange your meeting schedules."

Stefan shook his head. "Can't afford that, father want a full-report by tomorrow. He also will come here after I finished the meeting, I counting on you to warned everyone." Looking at his best friend's furrowed eyebrows, he added. "I'll be fine, Caroline. Promise."

Caroline sighed. She folded her hands and leaned back on the chair. "I want to believe that but the dark circle under your eyes said otherwise, Stefan. I feel bad for waking you up from your sleep, you looked you had a good dream."

Stefan smiled wistfully. It was a good dream indeed. Even thought it was more like a memory. "It was a good dream." He affirmed.

Stefan stood up, followed by Caroline. He straightened the lapel of his suit. He hit his cheeks lightly and muttered. "It'll be fine."

Stefan looked up and smiled at Caroline, even thought it came out more like grimace instead. "So, what we have for today Care?"

XXXX

After finished everything for today, in addition his father's colourful insults and his reminder of Stefan's past mistake, Stefan decided to take a little detour before going back to his apartment.

Stefan drove himself to the nearest park. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed a break from everything. He hoped a little bit fresh hair before he had to work on the report for his father.

Stefan ditched his suit jacket in his car. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned few buttons of his shirt and folded both of his sleeves to his elbows. He massaged his neck and sighed. He felt a bit better.

Stefan sat on the nearest bench. He leaned down his head and looked up to skies. It was beautiful. The shades of oranges mixed up with faded blue and white from clouds. He smiled appreciatively.

"That's dangerous, Hope!"

"But Marcel!"

Stefan startled. He was immediately looking around for the source of the voices. He spotted a boy who more or less around thirteen to fourteen years old and a girl he was sure no older than seven year old. Those children kept arguing about something while occasionally pointing to the tree.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, wondering what they argued. He decided to approach them.

"Hey"

The children startled. The boy immediately put his hand in from of the girl. Stefan smiled softly. "It's fine. I am not going to do anything to both of you. I am just wondering what you guys arguing about."

The boy and the girl glanced to each other and then nodded. The boy pointed to the top of tree where Stefan could see a bird nest on one of its branches.

"My sister's hairclip was taken by a bird. She tried to climb the tree. I stopped her doing that. It was too dangerous.

"But it's a gift from daddy." She pouted. "I don't want to lose it."

"You know that dad could buy you a new one. Its not worth it if you ended up getting hurt, Hope" He squeezed her hand softly. She puckered her lips.

"Still Marceeeel"

"I will take it for you then."

The boy and girl -Marcel and Hope- stared at Stefan, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Stefan chuckles. "I am used to climb tree with my brother when we were young. Sometime I did it with my other friend too." _To help Nik avoid his blasted father_ , Stefan added silently to himself.

Before Marcel and Hope could say anything, Stefan already climbed the tree. He saw there were many random things the bird took to the nest but there was only one hairclip there. He took it and them jumped from the tree branch.

Marcel and Hope looked at him in awe. "Here you go, little one." As he took one of Hope's hand and put the hairclip on her palm.

Stefan glanced at the watch on his wrist. He should probably go back already. He patted the dust on his pants, stood up and smiled to them.

"I have to go. It's already quite late, you guys better going back home soon alright. Goodbye kiddos." Stefan was already turned his back when a small hand caught his hand. He turned back to beaming smile from Hope.

"Let's take a photo!"

Stefan stared at her, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Hope grinned even brighter if that even possible. "A photo! I want to have a photo with you mister! Pleaaaase! Marcel will be the one who take it! Right brother?"

Hope thrown her brother puppy eyes which had Marcel given up before even trying. "Right, little sister. I will." He threw a smile to Stefan. "You better give up mister, she is one stubborn kid."

Stefan laughed. He could tell from the determined hand that gripped his hand and the striking blue eyes that gleaming toward him. It almost reminded him of Klaus. There was a pang in his chest but he tried shrugged it off. He unconsciously put a hand on his chest, tried to chase away the pain.

"Mister, are you alright?" Hope's concerned voice broke him out of his reverie. Marcel's also shot him a concerned look. He shook his head lightly, swallowed the lump he felt and smiled to them.

"I am fine. Let's take the photo then kiddos."

Hope made Stefan kneeled one of his leg down and then she threw her arms from behind his shoulders. She asked Marcel who only could shook his head amusingly over his sister antics.

Marcel fished out his hand phone out, ready to snap a picture of them.

"1, 2, 3!"

Marcel then hurried to them and said "I want too! Let's take selfie!"

Stefan smiled. He was happy and it really helping his mood. He felt lighter than he had been for these past years.

They took few selfies. Hope asked Marcel to showed him the photos.

Stefan looked at his watch again and sighed again. He had to get home if he wished to get decent sleep.

"Hope, Marcel," Both children turned their attention toward him. "I have to go back now. Do you want me to drive you two home? It's quite late now."

"It's fine. Our home are close by this park actually." Marcel answered. "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem" Stefan winked "Alright then. Bye, kiddos" Stefan waved to them and they waved back. He was already quite far when Hope suddenly shouted.

"Mister! What is your name?!"

"It's Stefan!" Stefan shouted back. Hope gave him both thumbs up which made Stefan chuckles. He waved again and both of them waved back happily.

In front of his car he stopped because he could feel the headache coming back with vengeance, his neck pain getting worse, his throat felt a bit uncomfortable and he felt his skin a little bit hot than it supposed to be. He sighed. He hoped it wouldn't lead him to fever.

"Well," Stefan muttered as he opened his car, "Time to getting back to real life, Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

"Niklaus."

Klaus halted. He was in the middle of paint stroke his newest painting. He glared at his brother who leaned on doorframe of his art studio. He snorted and continued his work.

Elijah knew he was being ignored but still invited himself into the art studio. He closed the door and sat on the only sofa in the room. He kept staring at Klaus until Klaus no longer could stand his brother annoying stares.

"Right," Klaus said as he put his brush down, he turned at looking at Elijah with annoyed look. "If you couldn't see, I was finishing my new painting. So what in the bloody hell are you doing here, Elijah?"

Elijah kept staring at Klaus who grew even more annoyed as time passed on. Elijah sighed and finally said it.

"I saw Stefan." That got Klaus attention. He folded his hand and glared at Elijah.

"How it supposed explain you are here? For your information, I could careless that you saw Stefan." Klaus muttered the name Stefan with so much anger. Elijah sighed.

"Niklaus, you know no matter how much angry you were, are, still wouldn't change the fact that you still love him even after all those years"

"I am not!" Klaus bit back.

"How that supposed to explain the fact you still wore the hoodie he gifted you and the locket pendant you still wears around, Niklaus?"

Klaus gritted out at that remark. He couldn't deny it. He still loved him. _That_ _bloody bastard_ , Klaus who he has had loved for so long. No matter how angry he was with him, he would still love him. He hated it. He hated how much he still loved him.

Elijah softened. "You have had love him for so long, I don't think you would ever unloved him. He was the only one beside our family who had loved you unconditionally."

"And yet!" Klaus snapped. "He was the one who broke it all up! We were happy and yet he broke it all."

"Niklaus-"

"But I know!" Klaus cut him off. "I also still love him! I hate how much I still love him Elijah!" Klaus averted his face away and tried to swallow the lump he felt.

"I think he still loves you."

Klaus turned his head so fast that Elijah was sure he would hurt himself in the process. "What would make you say that?"

"I said before, I saw him."

"It's not explaining anything Elijah."

"Well, I saw him. He didn't saw me, so of course we didn't interact or anything but he wore something that make me wondered." Elijah said.

"What? What did he wear?" Klaus's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tie pin. The one you gave him in his last birthday you two spent together. I remember because you were fretting, afraid he wouldn't like it."

"Maybe he just used it out of convenient." Klaus muttered.

Elijah raised one of eyebrows. "The same Stefan who threw away everything related to Valerie because she hurt him so much? Really, Niklaus?"

Klaus turned back and glared tiredly at his brother. "It still is just your guess, Elijah. Also no more mentions of that banshee." Klaus sighed. "Why would you bring him up now? You were not for all these years."

Elijah ignored his brother's remark and said "He lost a lot of weight and the dark circles under his eyes would make you wonder whether he had sleep or not. Mind you, it was already hid by concealer but nonetheless it was still obvious enough for people to notice."

Klaus stilled, didn't know what to say. He knew Stefan was never good at taking care of himself, both physically and mentally but it never to the point it was obvious to other people. That information alarmed something in Klaus's head.

Elijah could tell that concern start to take over his brother, he hesitated to continue but he decided to get it all done. This unsolved problem between Klaus and Stefan had to be solved now. It held too much questions. He regretted not try getting knew deeper because it seems Stefan didn't leave Klaus because he wanted it. Not after he saw how Stefan now and the information he got.

"Actually brother," Elijah said, tried to gain Klaus attention. "I got quite a disturbing Information."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, Elijah?"

"According to our late father's secretary, a week before you and Stefan broke up with you and disappear from this town, Stefan met our father. She never told anyone before because she was ordered by father to never mention it, especially to us."

"Mikael blackmailed her." Klaus didn't ask, he just knew. Elijah nodded, affirmed his words.

"Yes, but now father is gone and I am taking over the company she feel it safe to tell me about it. She also mentioned Stefan was trembling and pale as if he was in fear after the meeting and," Elijah pointed area between his chest "She also remember that Stefan gripped something beneath his shirt, as if he tried to hold on into something."

Klaus knew what Elijah implied. His hand went after his locket pendant he wore, the matched one with Stefan's. He gripped it tightly. He was at lost. He didn't know what to do with this information. The possibility all of this mess happened because Mikael's intervention was just too much to handle. He was angry, angry at Mikael for destroying what he had with Stefan, angry for all the pain and heartbreak for the last 8 years and angry at Stefan for not telling him anything.

"Oh and I am going to meet Damon with his wife later." Elijah added. Klaus gritted his teeth. He really didn't like surprises.

"You contacted him? How?"

At that, Elijah chuckles, "Just because you no longer want to associate yourself with everyone who close with Stefan, it didn't mean I am the same. We were close with those brothers and I always fond of Elena. I already consider them as family. I always stay in contact with them. I simply never try to ask about Stefan before. It felt like a sore topic for us."

"Now," Klaus muttered. "You asked about Stefan."

"That's correct, brother. Damon didn't say anything beside 'Come to my house for dinner and maybe, with your family'." Elijah's eyes met Klaus's and he asked. "Do you want to come, Niklaus?"

Whatever Klaus going to respond was stopped by a cheerful voice.

"Daddy! We are home! Where are you?"

Klaus smiled, his children were home. "Here sweetheart, in the art studio." He responded.

Both Elijah and Klaus could heard Hope's hurried steps and Marcel's voice that sounds like _'Don't run at home!_ '. The door opened to revealed Hope's beaming smile and Marcel sheepish smile. Klaus laughed.

"Why are you running at home, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as Hope threw herself to hug him. He immediately gathered her in his arms and put her to sat on his lap meanwhile Marcel opted to sit beside his uncle.

"I want to tell you about what just happened at park!" Hope said, grinning. Marcel laughed at that which left both adults in the room confused.

"You really like that guy! I never see you fond of someone that easy before!" Marcel said as he tried to stop his laugh.

"Hey! He is so kind! You also like him as well!" Hope said, pouted.

Klaus who was confused, now frowned. He didn't like the sound of it. He drawled and put his hand on her shoulders

"You know I am not going to let you date this early or anytime Hope-"

"It's not like that daddy!" Hope glanced at her brother who tried to stifle his laugh. "Marcel! Please tell him!"

"Fine, Fine." Marcel snickered." Actually this guy stopped Hope who was almost doing something dangerous."

Marcel ignored his dad and uncle furrowed eyebrows and Hope's pout and continue. "So, Hope's favourite hairclip was taken by a bird and the bird put her hairclip in their nest. Their nest was on one of the tree's branches and its quite high." He glanced at Hope and smiled teasingly. "And my little sister think she could climbed the tree and we were arguing."

"Hope!" Klaus warned.

"I wasn't! I wasn't actually climbing it! Listen to Marcel until the story is done daddy!" Hope glared at Marcel, annoyed at her brother's teasing. Marcel mouthed ' _Sorry_ ' but still grinning.

"So," Marcel continued. "When we were arguing he approached us and asked why we were arguing. I explained, and he offered to climb and took the hairclip for us. Before we could say anything he already skilfully climbed the tree, took the hairclip, jumped from the tree, did a superhero landing and put the hairclip on Hope's hand."

"Right!" Hope cheered. "He is so amazing!"

"Yeah, you even asked him to take a photo together." Marcel teased.

"You also took photos with him!" Hope bit back.

"Hope, Marcel," Elijah called them. "Did you thank him?"

"Of course." Marcel answered.

"Good." Klaus nodded. "I teach you two better than being ungrateful."

Those children grinned.

Klaus sighed. He didn't want them to trust someone they didn't know but this person sound he didn't mean any harm. Curiosity got better on him and asked. "Let me see the photos, Marcellus."

"Daaaaaaad, stop calling me Marcellus." Marcel groaned. "Call me just Marcel"

"The privilege being your dad is that I can call you as I like." Klaus smirked. "Now where are the photos."

Marcel pouted but he nodded and took his hand phone from his pocket.

"What is the name of the man?" Elijah asked, curious.

"Stefan!" Hope grinned. "We almost forgot to ask but good thing we asked, right brother?"

"Yep." Marcel agreed. He smiled when he found the photos and showed it to the adults.

Both children didn't realize that both Klaus and Elijah stiffened when Hope told them the name of the man who helped them. The brothers exchanged glances and their guess confirmed when they saw the photos. It was definitely the same Stefan they knew.

Elijah shot Klaus concerned look but Klaus ignored him.

Klaus mesmerized at the photo, he soaked at his ex-boyfriend's form. It had been so long. It physically hurt him to saw what Elijah said was right. Stefan lost a lot of weight, his cheeks were rather hollow, he had awful dark circles under his eyes and his skin look even paler than it used to be. He looked tired despite how warm the smile. Klaus wondered whether Stefan had no one could force him to eat when he forgot or someone who made sure he got proper rest. Anyone who had could watch over him.

There was a pang in his heart when he realized that person was himself. Klaus used to take care of Stefan and vice versa. For more than 20 years they were each other constant. Stefan was always there for him and Klaus was always there for Stefan. The constrict he felt in his chest, the pain he felt, the one that he blocked out after they broke up.

He missed Stefan. He _longed_ for him

He longed his _smile._

He longed his _laugh_.

He longed the _crinkled_ beside his eyes when he laughed.

He longed his _forest green eyes_.

He longed his _warm body_ against him.

He longed his _everything_.

He _missed_ , _longed_ , for Stefan Salvatore so much. It was almost a wonder how he survived all these eight years.

It was painful, even thought he had his children with him.

Mikael intervened and ruined their relationship somehow, his blasted father, even in his death, caused him pain. Klaus gritted his teeth in anger. He wouldn't let it anymore. It had to be fixed. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Daddy?"

Klaus snapped out of his thought. Elijah and his children looked at him, the concern was obvious. Instead assured them he was fine, he threw them a question.

"Hope, Marcellus. What do you think of getting dinner outside today?"

* * *

"Oh." Damon smirked "You bring a lot of people, Elijah."

"You did say I could bring my family." Elijah shrugged and smirked back.

Damon laughed and patted his arm. "You got me there. Come in, Elena and my daughter just finished the preparation for dinner."

Damon gestured them to follow him inside. Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Hope and Marcel followed Damon to dining room where Elena just put the last plate on the table. She smiled at them.

"Elijah! Rebekah!" Elena smiled at them. Rebekah greeted her back and went for a hug. Elijah nodded, acknowledged her greetings.

"I miss you two" Elena said, she glanced at Elijah. "You didn't bring Hayley?"

"She still outside the town, she has a business trip."

Elena nodded and then her eyes fell on Klaus. She smiled teasingly. "Someone finally decided to show himself again after years."

Klaus snorted. "And what about that?"

Elena laughed. "Still same old Klaus I see." She then changed her attention to his children. "Hello there, you are Hope and Marcel?"

Both of them nodded. Elena smiled at them then she put her hand on a kid no older than five year old who had been hiding behind her leg. The kid peeked behind her leg nervously.

"This is my daughter, Rose. I hope you two can be her friend."

Hope beaming. She immediately offered her hand. "My name is Hope and," she pointed at Marcel who smiled at Rose. "This is my brother, Marcel. He is a very reliable older brother."

Rose accepted Hope's hand and glanced forth and back at both of them, she smiled nervously. "I am Rose. Thanks for being my friend."

Hope immediately squealed and hugged her which made Rose said ' _Eeep_ ' and Marcel said _'Hope! Don't scare her_!' almost in the same time.

All the adults in the room laughed at their antics. Then, they ushered the children to dining table. Everyone started to eat and had light conversation with occasional grunts from Klaus. They all knew as long their children still here, the actual topic they wanted to talk but couldn't be said yet. When they finished, Elena asked Rose to take Marcel and Hope to her room which made her happy and eagerly showed the room to her new friends. After they were sure the kids already in the room, they let out the breath they held.

"Now," Damon started. "Let's talk, alright. What do you want to know?"

Klaus growled. "Everything Damon. Everything."

Damon rested his chin on his fist and said "You have to be specific what do you mean by everything, Klaus."

Before Klaus could bit back, both Elijah and Rebekah put a hand on his shoulders, easing him down.

"Calm down, Klaus. If we wanted to know the truth, we had to be patient and didn't jump into conclusion." Elijah said. Rebekah nodded and squeezed her brother's shoulder softly, comforting him.

Elijah glanced at Damon and said. "Please tell us from the beginning. What made Stefan suddenly just disappear? As far as I remember even you didn't know...? But somehow now you know."

"That's right. I didn't know. What I knew was that my father sent him away and he had to handle one of our family business." Damon gritted his teeth, tried to holding back the anger that slowly building inside him. "I really wish it's just like that."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Damon folded his hands. "Mikael. Mikael was the one who started all of this mess."

Elijah nodded. "So it was really Mikael."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You knew?"

"Only by the fact Stefan came to meet him, a week before he broke it off with Niklaus and disappear. We got this information from his old secretary." Elijah explained. He tapped the dining table with his index finger. "That, of course, still didn't explain why and how Mikael influenced Stefan's action that time. We could only guess around."

Damon turned silent for sometime which made Klaus agitated. He needed answer.

"Blackmail." Damon said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus said, confused.

"Mikael. Mikael blackmailed him with his past and," He glanced at Klaus "If Stefan didn't do as he said, he would use it to destroy Klaus's future as well-known painter."

Klaus's eyes widened. "What do you-"

Damon cut him off. "Let me finish it."

"You all definitely know about Stefan's drug addiction in the past, right?" Damon asked.

Those siblings nodded.

Klaus couldn't forget the time Stefan fell so deep because that banshee, Valerie. Klaus couldn't help but thinking If only they were there, no, if only he was there instead pushed Stefan off, tried to put distance between them because he didn't want to the feeling inside him grew.

It was a mistake.

No one saw that coming. Everyone thought she was harmless. Lexi, Elena and Caroline were not alarmed until Stefan's physical changes become so obvious. He would never forget the fear he felt when he saw Stefan laid weakly on the hospital bed with oxygen mask on his face. It was the first time he felt so helpless. Stefan was just barely turned seventeen and he spent his birthday in hospital.

It took time but Stefan slowly picked himself up. He tried to bury his past mistakes, made amend for it but he never really forgave himself. He become so hard to himself to borderline passively hurt himself by no longer taking care of himself but at that time Klaus was there. He was there for Stefan because he didn't want to make the same mistake. He didn't want to lose him and Stefan started getting better at taking care his own self.

"Mikael threaten Stefan with that but you know what my stupid little brother told me," Damon said, sorrow was laced in his words. Elena's expression turned sour, knowing what Stefan had said when he told them everything. "That he could careless about it if Mikael were only trying to destroy his life."

Klaus startled. "What?"

Damon laughed, humourless. "Apparently, he no longer possessed thing called self-preservation." Damon looked at Klaus. "Look, don't blame yourself about this whole mess, in the end who caused this mess is Mikael and Mikael only. He used one thing that Stefan couldn't stand in this world."

Elijah and Rebekah glanced at each other, obviously confused. Klaus in other end, understood. "When his existence being used to hurt people he held dear."

"Yeah." Damon affirmed. "Mikael threaten Stefan if he didn't disappear from Klaus's life, he would revealed that particular dark past of him and spreading rumour about how Klaus was the one who introduced him to drugs. That could not only destroy your image but also destroy your career before it even started, Klaus. Stefan couldn't let it happen, you are so important to him."

Klaus was angry, he was so angry that he felt he could destroy everything in his path. If Mikael was still alive, he would probably already on his way to punch Mikael.

Rebekah baffled, she always knew that her father was never liked her favourite brother but using Stefan, someone who was very dear to Klaus, to destroy Klaus's future. It was just unimaginably evil.

Elijah pinched his nose's bridges. It was hard to digest and there was thing he still couldn't understand.

"I still don't understand one thing. It could hurt the Mikaelson name and yet Mikael decide to do that anyway."

"My clever little brother got into the same conclusion and he asked Mikael why." Damon looked disturbed by thinking about it.

"And?" Rebekah asked.

"Mikael said to Stefan ' _It's a little price, I could still do damage control, after all it would give me reason to disown him. He is all too happy in the last few years and it was all because of you Stefan Salvatore. Either choice would give him so much pain and the reason for his happiness would be the same reason for his pain. I couldn't wait when pain finally clouded his face again_.'" Damon shudders. "Stefan's choice was tied. He chose what he thought would be the lesser pain for Klaus. He thought it would better for him to disappear than destroying Klaus's chance to be successful."

Those sibling faces were blanched. They couldn't believe the evilness that was their father.

"And," Damon added. "My father helped Mikael because he knew that way he could use Stefan to expand his business. Stefan was always hesitant because he had no passion for it but that time Giuseppe had a chance when Mikael told him about his plan."

Damon took a breath, tried to control his building anger. "Stefan was betrayed by his own father, used as leverage to hurt the person he loved, forced to take a job he didn't enjoy and he was so lonely. He couldn't tell anyone. He was absolute mess and yet for years he hid all, bottled it up without telling anyone. Until few months ago, when Mikael was death."

Damon couldn't continue, his emotions was overwhelmed him remembering it all. Elena knew her husband already at his limit took over while drawing a soothing circle on his back.

"Stefan called us. He asked Damon, Lexi, Caroline and I to come to his apartment. He told us everything. At that time there was nothing we want more to confront Giuseppe, told Klaus about this whole mess but Stefan didn't allow it. He begged us to not do anything to Giuseppe and to not tell you Klaus."

"Why?" Klaus drawled, his voice thick with emotions. "Why wouldn't he tell me after Mikael died? Why wouldn't he let you to confront Giuseppe?"

"He didn't want to ruined your life. You have children, Klaus. He felt if he showed up, tried to explain, he would only hurt you." Elena answered. "About Giuseppe… I guess it because part of Stefan always seeks his love and approval. Even thought he had hurt him, Stefan couldn't hurt him back."

Klaus laughed. Everyone turned to him, they were shocked but then they realized he laughed in pain. There was a hint of hysteric and disbelief in his laugh. When he calmed down, there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Saint Stefan…" Klaus whispered in disbelief. "He always hated being called like that every time Damon teased him but how fitting, truly." Klaus hid his eyes with his hand and muttered. "Why are you always end up help people with yourself as payment, Stefan?"

They fell silent at that rhetoric question but then Elena whispered.

"Not allowed to exist."

"What?" All of them asked, confused.

"I used to wonder why Stefan would always help people even when he was hurt by people he help sometime. I asked him once, he didn't answer me directly but all he said was because he was still exist." Elena sighed. "After that he smiled wistfully and told me to not think much about it but I realized the reason why he always like that was because he felt if he didn't use his life other people's sake, he wouldn't be allowed to exist anymore."

Klaus felt pang on his chest. He wanted nothing but Stefan. He wanted to shower him with love. He wanted to take care of him. He wanted everything being fine between them and this time he wouldn't ever let him go. He wanted to see him smiled like how it used to be, like the one in their photo inside their locket pendant, the time when they were so happy.

Suddenly there was a doorbell ringing which surprised all of them. Elena immediately went to open the door and turned the surprise guest was none other than Caroline Forbes. She looked tired but mostly pissed off but then her expression changed when they saw the Mikaelson sibling.

"That's nostalgic faces I see." Caroline smiled softly at them and then glanced at Elena. "Have you and Damon told them everything?"

"Mostly" Elena thinned her lips as she sat down. "The core of the mess they already knew."

"That means." Caroline said as he took a seat beside Elena. "They haven't know Stefan's condition for those eight years."

Elena could only be silent at that remark. She didn't exactly knew how to break it at those sibling especially Klaus how bad Stefan was especially before they knew the truth.

"I actually had seen Stefan recently." Elijah spoke up. "Despite not actually meeting him, I had only seen him from afar so he wouldn't notice me. He looked… tired."

"Understatement of the year." Caroline sighed. "He was weary, tired, sleep deprived, moody, stubborn and basically he is still in the path of self-destruction."

Klaus remembered how bad Stefan was in the photo. He bit his lip. What in the world happened to Stefan, he needed to know.

"How bad he was, Caroline?" Klaus asked. Caroline stared at him. There was sadness in her eyes.

"Bad, Klaus. Very bad." Caroline answered. "You see…. We also actually were clueless where he was for a while, a year and half, until a hospital contacted Damon because he collapsed in the middle of road and Giuseppe apparently was called first _but_ ," she clenched her jaw. "He told the hospital just treat him and discharge Stefan as soon as possible.

"From there we found out that Stefan was admitted to hospitals more than few times and we usually didn't know because as I told you before the hospital would contacted Giuseppe but that time it was so bad because he didn't just collapsed but hit his head pretty bad and there would be no way they could discharge him just like that. So they tried another number in his emergency contact and that person was Damon. After that fiasco, Damon made sure he was the top of the emergency contact. It was awkward to meet Stefan at first.

"Stefan was stubborn. He tried to push us away but after sometime Lexi finally could convince him stayed in contact with us wouldn't hurt. We didn't want him to disappear just again so at first we didn't pry what made him leave New Orleans but than months turned years and he still as stubborn as before and never saying anything despite the obvious how it weight him. We couldn't always look out for him especially at that time he hadn't yet move back here. It was a mess for everyone. Then, a year ago Mikael died.

"Stefan finally told us everything. He begged us to not confront Giuseppe and made him pay but he didn't know thought that Damon made a deal. Let just say Damon had a thing that could be used against him. He finally relented and relocated Stefan to work on one of this town's branch again."

"That was- " Elijah started.

"Crazy I know." Caroline cut him off. She sighed. "When he worked back here again, at that time I was just quit from my work since I hated the boss and Stefan being gentleman that he is," Caroline rolled her eyes fondly, "Offered a position to be his secretary and I accepted because working with my best friend shouldn't be bad but oh boy it was not bad but I could die out of worry over Stefan tendency to worked himself to point of collapsing. He always ended up collapsed from his sleep deprivation or his fatigue. He often forgot to eat and overworked himself. The worse thing is he definitely not going to say anything about that. Even when he was down with fever, a way or another he still would to working on his paperwork. He really had no love reserved for himself. "

"Actually I was here to ranted about Giuseppe and what he did today at Stefan and how I still want to rip him out for what he did but I guess-"

"No, Caroline." Klaus cut her off. "Tell me what he did." There was a cold that apparent in Klaus's tone that gave everyone chills down their spine. Elijah squeezed Klaus's shoulder in attempt to relax him and Rebekah put her hand on Klaus's, drawing soothing circles on his hand with her thumb.

"He came today, apparently he came to checked how it was going when there was nothing wrong but of course he tore him down. He criticise everything to the most stupid little thing as Stefan's fault and he did it in front of his workers. We were so uncomfortable because dear god all Giuseppe said was nonsense, Stefan was doing good job. As if Stefan needed that when he was already under the weather." Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I barely could make him ate his lunch and he got chew down like that. I was so mad at Giuseppe to the point Stefan had to hold my hands so I wouldn't just slapped him."

"I would destroy him. I would fucking destroy Giuseppe even it was the last thing I would have done." Klaus muttered dangerously.

"Oh I would love to do that, pitch me in. I am tired with his bullshit and things his done to my baby brother." Damon agreed. Elena immediately hit Damon's arm.

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

"What? You know you don't like what Giuseppe did to Stefan."

"I know! I really want him to pay but first of all I want Stefan to be alright! Just made him pay wouldn't make Stefan magically fine."

"You know what Damon, I agree with Elena." Caroline agreed. "He needed help, badly. He needed to sort out his feeling and everything especially because now Klaus know the truth."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked. There was vulnerability that people in the room noticed.

"Actually Stefan admitted to me today that he was missing and still missing you, Klaus. He said that he had loved you and in love with you for so long that he couldn't just let go." Caroline answered. "He really wanted to tell you everything but he didn't want to destroy your happiness. He said you are content and you have your children. He even if you hated him and that what he deserves." Caroline said sadly. "He needs you, Klaus. At this point, I think the one who could help him is only you."

"He is so stupid…." Klaus muttered slowly. "Why would he deserves to be hated by me… Just the same, I had loved him for so long that there is no way I could not love him no matter how angry I was."

"I just want him to be here." Klaus said as he covered his face, tried to hide the tears that brimming in his eyes.

Rebekah immediately pulled Klaus to her arm. She felt he needed that.

Elijah drew soothing circles on Klaus's back, tried to give him support he needed. "Don't you worry about Giuseppe, brother. I will take care of him. You have my word."

"Let me help. As I said I am didn't want to see him ruined my little brother anymore." Damon added.

"Me too. I will help. Count me in." Rebekah added.

"Count me in too. I still want to rip him out. Lexi will love it too." Caroline said.

"I will help. In the end, I still want to give him a piece of my mind." Elena pitched in.

"You heard them, brother. That's why just focused about Stefan. So both of you would finally get back happiness you two deserves."

Klaus pushed himself off from Rebekah's arm and turned to Elijah. He wanted to destroy Giuseppe himself but he wanted to help Stefan more. He wanted to be with him more than anything. He knew could trust Elijah to destroy Giuseppe.

"I am counting on you, Elijah."

"Like I said, you have my words Niklaus."

They concluded that night. Those siblings readied themselves. Elena went to the children and Caroline decided she would crash in the house since she felt to tired to drive home.

Suddenly someone's hand phone was ringing loudly. It was Damon's. He immediately answered the phone then his expression turned grim. "Which one? Ah yeah, I got it. Yes, I am. I'll be there soon."

Damon then hug up the phone and sighed. Just in time, Elena descended from the stairs along with the kids.

"Elena, fetch your coat and jacket for Rose. Klaus, you probably want to follow me with this one." Damon said as he walked to living room to fetch his own coat.

"What?" Klaus asked. He, Elijah and Rebekah exchanged glances in confusion.

"Damon, honey, what is it?" Elena asked, she exchanged confused look with Caroline as she walked toward her husband.

"It's Stefan." Everyone in the room tensed except the kids.

Rose asked her mother "Uncle Stefan?"

Elena nodded to her and brushed her hair while staring at her husband, asking for explanation.

"Stefan? The same one who helped Hope and I?" Marcel asked his dad.

"Yeah." Klaus answered. Caroline, Elena and Damon shot him question with their eyes but he just shook his head and said. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, what's about Stefan?"

"He collapsed again. Someone found him unconscious in front of his apartment's door."

Klaus felt his heart drop from the news.

* * *

Klaus stared on Stefan's body laid weakly on hospital's bed. An oxygen mask place on his face and he could hear Stefan labored breathing. Now he saw him closer not only based on photo he felt even sadder. Stefan's skin really was paler than it used to be, his dark circles even glaring even more and the hand he held felt too empty. He could feel the bones beneath the skin. It scared him.

He glanced at his children who slept on sofa with blanket draped over them after they insisted to be here despite all the adults already tried to persuade them going home. Elena and her daughter also occupied another sofa. At least Elijah succeeded persuaded both Rebekah and Caroline to go back but they promised to comeback to hospital in the morning. Elijah promised him to bring clean clothes as well.

Klaus sighed as he laid his eyes on Stefan again, remembered what the doctor said.

" _He has severe case of anemia. Add to the top of it, it look like his immune already weaken quite much by his unhealthy diet and not to mention his sleep deprivation. He has fever but fortunately it's not that high. His fever should break tonight after we gave him medication." The doctor said while tapping the pain to the clipboard. Her eyebrows furrowed while she looked through the report._

" _Don't he has someone who could watch over him? From his medical record I could tell he sometime collapsed because severe exhaustion to the point he had been admitted to hospital more than I like to see in his medical record. That's not healthy at all. If this kept going like this one of these days his body would develop complication that lead to more serious problem."_

 _Damon and Klaus exchanged glances. He could see the same worry he felt for Stefan in Damon's eyes. Klaus sighed. He really couldn't comprehend what the hell Stefan thinking by neglecting his health constantly like this._

" _We should keep him here for few days. After that as long as he doesn't show any complication, we could discharge him." Klaus sighed in relieve. He was glad that Stefan would be fine soon._

" _Ah but," The doctor asked. "Does he live by himself?"_

" _Yes." Damon answered to her._

 _The doctor winced at that. "That would just be a vicious cycle of your brother go back and forth admitted at hospital. Couldn't you make someone stayed with him? Someone that could always look out for him, at least until you are sure you could let him lives by himself again because frankly…. This is borderline suicidal…."_

 _Damon was pondering, lost in thought probably thinking about the best solution about this._

 _Klaus gulped he had an idea but he was not sure about this either. "Let him lives with me, Damon."_

 _Damon turned his head to him and narrowed his eyes._

" _Are you sure?"_

 _If he being honest, he knew he didn't but the doctor's worry was legit made his stomach churned. The idea of Stefan was borderline suicidal was too much and he didn't want to lose him in any way. This was the only possible solution in his mind._

 _He let go the breath he held and nodded. Damon held his gaze and sighed. "I am counting on you, Klaus."_

"He is strong, Klaus. Don't worry too much."

Klaus turned his head only to meet a glass of hot tea offered by Damon. Klaus let go off Stefan's hand and took it. He snorted.

"Ungrateful brat." Damon said while sipping his coffee.

"Shut up." Klaus said. He drank his tea.

"I was serious thought. He is strong." Damon muttered. He sat on other side of sofa where Elena and their daughter sleeping. "The fact he is still here is the very prove of it."

"I know." Klaus said as he put the tea of the nightstand beside the bed. He took Stefan's hand again pressed it against his cheek, remembering Stefan's recovery process after ruined him. "I know that very well."

Silence took over them. There were only the sound of IV drips dropped one by one. Not long after that Damon also fast asleep. Klaus couldn't, not yet. He just wanted to see those green eyes to assure him he was fine.

Klaus noticed that Stefan started to struggle. It was as if he was trapped in nightmares. He muttered something Klaus couldn't hear. The shortness of his breath against his oxygen mask prompted Klaus to put his hand on Stefan's cheek, tried to calm him down, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb soothingly. Somehow it worked, Stefan's breath slowly getting better. Unconsciously Stefan leaned to Klaus's palm, as if seeking comfort and safety. Then, he heard Stefan's muttered something again but this time a little bit louder and his eyes widen.

"...sorry Nik."

Klaus bit his lip, tried to holding back emotion that washed over him. Stefan obviously still unconscious and all these words was coming from whatever he dream, nightmare he had. Klaus's eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill.

Klaus stood up and then pressed his lips against Stefan's forehead. The tears he tried to hold back fell on Stefan's face. He whispered.

"I forgive you, Stefan. I already forgive you. Please come back to me and this time around, we would make it right. I wouldn't let anything hurt you or ruined our relationship. That's why, come back to me darling."

* * *

Stefan woke up disoriented. He was not sure where he was or what happened to him. The last thing he remembered the dizziness overtook him when he was in front of his apartment and after that everything was blur.

Even now he felt exhaustion would took over him again. He was just so _tired._ There was some part of him that wished he could just sleep and never woke up again. He felt restless and his body ached. He couldn't even muster a power to move his limbs freely. It was like he trapped in his own body, panic set in within him.

Then, there was a touch on his forehead. A familiar and warm touch that felt so soft against his skin. The strokes the hand doing on his forehead gave him a calming sense. He let out a content sigh and slowly lulled back to a welcoming darkness.

The next time Stefan woke up, he blinked. He could recognize the unfamiliar ceiling. He was in the hospital. He sighed. He had a guess he was collapsed again.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Thank you for finally gracing us with your existence."

Stefan turned his head to the left. His brother was standing and leaning back to the wall beside the windows. His expression was unreadable and it made Stefan nervous.

"Damon… I…" Stefan said but before he could say anything more coughs set in. Damon immediately approached his brother, massaged the place between his chests to ease his pain.

"Hey, hey…. Easy there baby bro…" Damon said. Stefan's breaths slowly eased back to before and he finally breaths easier. Damon released the breath he had holding, relief was evident in his voice. Stefan felt guilty for making him worry.

"If you didn't want me to worry, stop doing this to yourself. You have people who consider you important, Stefan." Damon said as if knowing what Stefan thinking. "Also," Damon jerked his head toward his right side. Stefan's eyes widen at what he saw. "Sort things out with Klaus would you? Don't worry he already know the truth."

"You told him?"

"He sought the truth, Stef. I promised you I wouldn't say anything if he didn't sought the truth but he did." Damon's expression softened at the doubts that plastered on his face. "Talk to him, Stefan. Be truthful. You two deserve that after all these years of misunderstanding and pain."

"I…." Stefan muttered. He didn't know what to say. It was too much information for him to digest. He turned himself to his right to look at Klaus's sleeping form. Klaus's hand held his right hand, tightly. It was as if Klaus were worried he would just disappear. Tears pricked in his eyes. He was almost afraid that his eyes played with him, that all of this only a dream. He reached Klaus's head hesitantly at first then curl on it weakly. That seems startled Klaus awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His other hand still held Stefan's eyes tightly and Stefan curled that hand weakly so he would notice.

Their eyes met.

Stefan lost himself in that odd shade of blue eyes. Even after all this time, nothing could ever make him forget that eyes. He could feel tears welled up on his eyes. He bit his lips to stop the overwhelming emotions that wash over him.

Klaus didn't say anything. He just intertwined their hands together. Klaus pressed his lips against the back of Stefan's softly, his eyes never left Stefan's.

There was only silence and no words exchanged between them but it was enough to made Stefan want to cry against Klaus. He wanted to tell him everything. All these secrets and pain, he was just tired of them.

Damon coughed loudly to his fist that broke their gaze. They turned to Damon who put his hands up while looking with faux innocent at Klaus. In the corner of his eyes, Stefan could see Klaus gave Damon a glare.

"I am going to heads up to cafeteria. Elena already brought all the kids to have their brunch there. So don't worry about your kids, they are safe in Elena's hand, Klaus." Damon then pointed Stefan and Klaus with his index finger back and forth. "You two better sort things out because got your eye sex were intense and I don't want to see my baby bro miserable anymore alright. That's it, I am going and I better comeback with a good news!"

Damon then closed the door of the room quite loud that earned a scold from the nurse from what he heard from outside voices.

"Stefan…"

Klaus said it so softly that it made Stefan's heart felt so warm. He felt like he wanted to cry. How long it had been Klaus talked to him. It had been so long that he almost forgot how he sounded. When his voices faded from his memories he would start to listen all the voices mail he never deletes. He missed it so much that it ached to his very being. He started to breathing harshly against the oxygen mask.

"Hey, Hey…" Klaus said slowly, tried to calm Stefan. Klaus's hand went to the top of his head, stroked it slowly. Stefan instinctively leaned to Klaus's touch and let himself to be lulled to calmness.

"That's better." Klaus smiled.

Stefan's forced to his hoarse voice to said one he really want to say.

"Ni-" Stefan caught himself on time because he wasn't sure that he was still allowed to call Klaus that. "Klaus, I am so sor-"

"No." Klaus said sternly.

That stung Stefan a lot and it must be shown in his face because Klaus's expression immediately softened.

"I don't want you to apologize for something you didn't start Stefan. It's not you who owe me apology at all." Klaus drew soothing circles with his thumbs on Stefan's hand repeatedly while saying that, assuring Stefan he was not angry.

Stefan tried to say something again but coughs breaks on him again. Klaus's hand immediately went on the place between his chests to ease his pain. After Stefan breathing easier, he touched Stefan's forehead. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your fever already break but it seems the after effect would still bother you for awhile. Also don't take off the oxygen mask, your anemia also make your oxygen low."

Stefan closed his eyes and nodded, already tired with his own body. He was used to this but didn't mean he wasn't tired either but for him physically sick was better than pain of his heart.

"You were about to call me Nik, weren't you?" Klaus asked. Stefan snapped his eyes open. He felt surprise and fear in the same time. Surprise because he was sure it was barely heard and fear because he didn't want his suspicion about that he was not allowed to call him Nik anymore proved.

Instead Klaus smiled wistfully. "Idiot, of course you can call me Nik like you have always been."

Stefan let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. The relief washed over him his chest less tight and made him breath easier. It feels like some of his weight lifted.

"Let me talk first. You were definitely not in condition talk much." Klaus said. Then much more softly he added. "We need this talk."

Stefan nodded. He knew they needed it. Eight years were a long time.

"When you were just broke it off I was confused and angry. I didn't understand I was happy, we were happy. I needed an explanation because nothing make sense then you just disappear from this town, no one know where were you not even your brother. I was so angry and pain. I was so lonely and hurt by your action. I tried to bury my pain with alcohol and sex. One thing led to another and then I had Hope and adopted Marcellus, my beloved children. They were and are my light for the past eight years and they anchored me but,"

Klaus let out a shuddering breath. Emotions started to take over him.

"Not even them could fill the emptiness in my heart which were yours to fill. I tried to hate you, you know. I tried but I can't. I hated that I couldn't hate you. It would be so much easier but how could I? I already love you for so long before I start to fell in love with you and I don't think I could ever fell out of love. You are my first friend, my confidant, my best friend, my partner-in-crime and the love of my life."

A lone tear fell on Klaus's face that made another fell and then his face wet by all the tears that slowly fell on his face. Stefan instinctively freed his right hand from Klaus's grasps that startled Klaus. Stefan touched Klaus's face and wiped the tears with his thumb the keep falling from his eyes.

Klaus put his left hand on top of Stefan's, holding it and leaned in his touch. Klaus then continued what he wanted to say.

"Yesterday Elijah suddenly mentioned you after so long. He knew your name was a sore spot for me but now I am glad he did or I wouldn't be here today. He told me how unhealthy you look when he saw you recently. Yeah he saw you recently, Stefan." Klaus added after he saw surprised look on Stefan. "Then he told me surprising information that he got from Mikael's old secretary that you met Mikael a week before that abrupt broke up. It was not only shocking but things suddenly start making sense.

"The one thing led to another and that how my sibling, my children and I ended up in your brother's house yesterday. They filled us in about what Mikael and your father did to you, also how you neglected yourself. I was scared, Stefan. I was so scared for you." Stefan watched Klaus's eyes brimming up with tears again. As he spoke up again, his voice thick with emotion.

"I couldn't bear the fact that you could just died and I would never knew the truth and we would never reconcile. I wish you would just tell me when Mikael threatened you so I would never spend a life without you for eight years. I was your partner, if you were with me, I am sure we could take on whatever Mikael throw us. Why wouldn't you trust me about that? Also why would you could careless about your life being destroyed? You are important Stefan. To many people, to _me."_

Stefan watched as Klaus's teas fell on their hands again. He felt the tight his chest tightened. He had to tell him his feeling. He didn't want everything left in misunderstanding anymore. He pushed himself up. Klaus immediately helped him to sit up. After he tried to control his breaths, Stefan looked up and meeting the blonde's eyes. He tentatively reached for Klaus's hand that Klaus responded with intertwined their hands. He tried to hold on that Klaus was here and real.

"Mikael was always actively trying to hurt you, physically and mentally. I couldn't just let him destroy one thing that you love and help you to get a success. Your skill as painter not only got acknowledged but it was really getting viral to outside our country and I knew one wrong move could destroy it. Mikael knew and I couldn't let him use my mistake as a way to destroy your chance, I won't let that happen. I know you won't care about it but his influence at that time was wide. I didn't want to take a gamble and he promised if I left you he wouldn't bother you in the future. But," Stefan trembled. His breaths start to getting ragged. His harsh breathing sounding so terrible against the oxygen mask.

"Stefan, love, take it easy."

Stefan could cry right there, hearing the familiar nickname Klaus used to everyone but he had to tell let it out before he was too tired.

"But I knew you would getting hurt by my choice. You could end up hate me forever, it was so scary but I convinced myself it was a better choice. At that time was near my mother's death anniversary and my father never failed to remind me I was the reason that she was died, I was the cause that my brother didn't have his mother anymore and all I will ever do to people that precious to me is hurting them then Mikael used me, my existence in your life to hurt you either way and I felt like that my father was right. I was afraid if I stayed and telling you the truth you were also going to resent me for destroying your career. I couldn't handle that. In the end, one thing remained the truth. I hurt you, Klaus. I hurt everyone That was why I started to neglect myself. I tried to punish myself for hurting you and all the people that I love. I am such mess, aren't I?"

Stefan reached his limit. He was breaking down. Then he felt Klaus's hand wrapped him, pulled him into his arms. He rested his head left side on Klaus's shoulder and started to sobs. He was relieved to at least to tell him things he had been holding and he was thankful in a way that his brother already told Klaus most of it, he didn't think he could deal with it in whole. He just let go and kept crying while Klaus keep stroking his head and drew soothing circles on his back.

After awhile his sob were subsided. He felt slowly lulled to sleep by Klaus's slow hums, strokes on his head and the soothing circles.

"Stefan." Klaus suddenly spoke up. Stefan gave a slight nod against his shoulder, to give indication that he was listening.

"We are mess. We are broken in our own way. It would be hard for us as the life goes on but I don't want being separated with you any longer. The damage was done, the scars would still be there but are you willing to picked the pieces together with me? To heals together and fight for our relationship because I don't want to live in the world without you any longer."

"Yes, Nik. I am willing because I don't want to live in the world without you any longer too."

Stefan felt Klaus pressed his lips against his temple and then Klaus whispered. "Rest well, love."

It was the first time he felt content in years as the peaceful darkness claimed him.

* * *

Klaus laid Stefan down on hospital bed slowly. He wiped any trace of tears on the brunette's face and fixed the oxygen mas position then fixed the blanket so it would covered his whole body. He intertwined their hands together and pressed it against his lips tenderly. Silence finally dawned the room and left Klaus alone with his mind.

Klaus knew it would be hard for both of them. The pain, the damage, the scars in them and their relationship won't be magically reversed. It would take time as he said to Stefan he willing to fight for it and he promised himself he wouldn't let go Stefan anymore nor he would let Stefan wallowed in his darkness. No more secrets. They have to be truthful to each other even thought he knew he had trouble to talk about his feeling. He would try. They would help each other, he was sure they could

Klaus then stiffed remembering about the fact Giuseppe kept taunting that Stefan was the reason for his own mother death and implied he also hurt Damon by being born because Lily Salvatore died of childbirth. Klaus clenched his jaws in anger there was nothing he wanted to destroy that bastard with his hand but Stefan needed him. This time he had to count on Elijah to destroy him.

"Brother."

Klaus turned around as he saw Elijah entered followed by Damon. Elijah eyes landed on Klaus intertwined hands and smiled softly.

"Are you two fine now, brother?"

"Yes." As he looked at Stefan's sleeping form and smiled "Yes. We are fine, Elijah."

Damon smirked at that. "Good that means my baby bro will be getting better now."

Klaus was being silent at that. Both Elijah and Damon exchanged look, confused.

"Destroy Giuseppe. Elijah, Damon," Klaus spoke up, coldly. "Made him regret for ever hurting Stefan."

"What did he say?" Damon asked "What Stefan said to you about Giuseppe?"

Klaus then filled him in about the taunt how it contributed on Stefan's decision and deteriorated mental health. He could see the anger blazed in Damon's eyes at that and Elijah's cold anger.

"Personally I would want to destroy him by my own hand but you all right." He said as he stared at Stefan. "He needs me to be with him not getting revenge. Both of us need it."

"We would get it done, don't worry about it Klaus."

"That's right, Niklaus. He will pay, you have my word."

"I know." Klaus answered. "I count on all of you for this one."

* * *

It was not easy indeed. Both Klaus and Stefan were stubborn people. When Klaus told him that Stefan had to stay at his home if he wanted to be discharged he protested heavily but after more persuasion which involved tears from his best friends, his brother constant words and Klaus's children pleas he relented. Klaus knew why Stefan was being stubborn. Stefan hated being burden and Stefan knew Klaus sometime could be overbearing. It was hard to fix Stefan's terrible eating habit at first but slowly it was getting better. His insomnia slowly reduced and avoided him from sleep deprivation. Apparently being cuddled by Klaus helped relaxed to sleep. Klaus also introduced to his most trusted therapist, Camille O'Connell to help Stefan. It was obvious his session with Camille helping him in good way. He was really thankful at Camille for that. Everything slowly work out.

Stefan also were surprised when the kids he met in the park that day were actually Klaus's children but he get over it quickly. Both of them were immediately getting attached with Stefan. Hope always loves rambles about her days at school to him and she loved the fact Stefan always listen. She never interrupted her and always knew what she was talking about. Not to mention she love it when Stefan doing her hair even Hayley asked him how to do some of it so she also could do it. Meanwhile with Marcel, it was all about story and knowledge. Stefan always had story to tell and gave Marcel new information about many things like history and science. They sometime had heated discussion that left Klaus shook his head and smiled at them fondly.

When Stefan knew what Elijah, Rebekah, Damon, Caroline, Lexi and Elena had done to Giuseppe he was shocked. Stefan understood but he just didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe that his father was doing tax evasion that was the illegal way of evaded tax. They spread rumour first and then the evidence slowly become obvious one by one until people got suspicious of Giuseppe. They finally exposed it to public and in the next few hours he was arrested.

The company was taking over by Damon because Stefan didn't want to. It was only temporary thought. Both Damon and Stefan already decided who would they gave the company after Damon they re-establish it.

Caroline Forbes definitely surprised they just handed away the company to her. Stefan convinced her to accept it because no one they could trust with it. Caroline finally accept being the CEO with terms that the Salvatore brothers would still have some ownership so she could have them as advisor and their votes in the board of directors. The brothers agreed with her and the Salvatore Company finally had a new CEO.

Stefan finally started to write seriously after Klaus kept bringing it out the topic on him. He often frustrated and rewriting everything he just typed. At that kind of time, Klaus would pull him out of their room, cooked for him, bringing him outside for a fresh air.

When Klaus created a new painting, he would be irritable because he often ended up pull all-nighter so the inspiration wouldn't lose from his mind. Stefan would sit on the sofa in the art studio room, waiting for him. When he was too tired to even work on the painting, he would laid on the sofa and rest his head on Stefan's lap. Stefan would strokes his head that lulled him to peaceful slumber. He would always wake up to pillow behind his head and blanket over him. He would hear Hope's chirpy chatter followed by Marcel's laugh, Elijah calm voice that would usher the children to prepare the table, Hayley and Stefan's voice through the kitchen cooking the breakfast.

Klaus couldn't help but smiled at that. It felt his house really turned as home. It become so warm ever since Stefan lived with them. Stefan never really officially moved in to his house but at this point Klaus wouldn't willing to point it out because he didn't want break this peace.

Funnily, his son was the one who pointed it out.

"So when will uncle Stef officially move in to our home? It has been almost a year."

Stefan chocked on his coffee, Elijah and Hayley exchanged smiles, Hope giggled and high fived with his brother. Klaus drew soothing circles on his boyfriend's back who trying to stop the coughs.

Marcel then went on saying that Stefan basically already moved in anyway. He sleep in his dad's room, he already cooked for this household as if it were normal, he was approved by Hope and himself, half of his things already in this house. He better "officially" moved in now.

"That's right! Since you are dad's boyfriend, could I call you dad too?" Hope piped in.

"Nonsense, Hope. I am dad and he is papa." Klaus cut in.

Stefan blushed brightly at that. Klaus couldn't resist that cuteness and kiss his cheek. Hope giggled and said "Papa Stefan! Move in already!"

Stefan glanced at Elijah and Hayley who smiled and nodded, encourage him. Then he turned to Klaus who grinned at him. Stefan nodded, agreed. Hope and Marcel high fived again, Hayley winked at Stefan, Elijah smiled warmly at Klaus and Stefan.

Klaus and Stefan themselves exchanged look and then broke into smiles.

Stefan was content, _happy._ He finally felt complete again after those long years. He felt like he finally came home. His home. Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _Three years later_

"Stefan, love, wake up darling."

Stefan opened his eyes slowly to see Klaus's smiled at him. Stefan smiled back at him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his body. He didn't realize how long he had sleeping under the tree because he was sure it was still afternoon now it near sunset.

"I had no heart to wake you up so I let you sleep in. It was already quite late and I am sure you are hungry by now. Let's go home." Klaus said as he offered his hand to help Stefan stood up. Stefan took it gratefully but Klaus used it as chance to pull him into a kiss. It was a long, wet and passionate kiss. Stefan then broke the kiss to giggle. Klaus looked almost offended so he immediately pecked his lips, quick but softly.

"Stef…"

"I can't help it alright." Stefan laughs. "Your goatee tickles me, Nik."

"You love my goatee." Klaus sulked. Stefan giggled again.

"Yes, yes I am." Stefan giggled again.

"I am going to make you pay for it." Klaus said, there was glint in his eyes. Stefan winked at him.

"Don't tear the sheets alright, I didn't want to buy another one."

Klaus grunted and shook his head. He muttered something sound like "No promise." Klaus gestured him to follow him.

"Let's go home, love."

Stefan followed from behind. As he walked, he pulled their matching locket pendant from behind his clothes. He opened it and smiled. The photo inside it was from the recent event. Their bright smiles from it made Stefan smiled again.

Klaus suddenly stopped that made Stefan almost hit his back.

"Nik? What?"

Klaus made a face at him. Stefan was confused.

"What is it?"

Klaus held out his left hand to Stefan.

"You are my husband, walk beside me instead behind me."

Stefan widened his eyes then smiled happily as he took Klaus's hand with his right hand. The wedding band glinted as it hit by the sunshine. He then peck Klaus's lips and smiled at him

"Of course, dear husband."


End file.
